


Classes, Cauldrons and Complications

by MtheWitch01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A sprinkling of angst, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hufflepuff Reader, Shy Severus Snape, Slow Burn, a lil bit of hurt/comfort, like really slow lmao, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheWitch01/pseuds/MtheWitch01
Summary: Its 1986, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has offered you the chance to teach Herbology, unknowingly fulfilling your dream to do so since the time you were a tiny firstie. Despite being only 24, you're determined to prove your capabilities and a barrage of changes ensue. Watch as you try to navigate curious students, possible friendships (maybe a romance?) and all the wacky stuff that unerringly happens only at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 1986, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has offered you the chance to teach Herbology, unknowingly fulfilling your dream to do so since the time you were a tiny firstie. Despite being only 24, you're determined to prove your capabilities and a barrage of changes ensue. Watch as you try to navigate curious students, possible friendships (maybe a romance?), and all the wacky stuff that unerringly happens only at Hogwarts.

Home.

That was the first thought that came to my mind as I stood at the gates of Hogwarts, staring up at the castle sprawled before me. A warm feeling bloomed in my chest, similar to the one I’d felt all those years ago when I first came here as an impressionable little 11-year old. How nostalgic all of this was! I was truly excited and glad to be back.

Completing my master's in Herbology was a herculean undertaking, one that had occupied every minute of the past 3 years of my life. Now that it was over, however, I couldn't help but feel a little lost, like I had too much time in my hands. And so, when I’d come across the advertisement in the Prophet, asking for a Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, I’d applied without thinking too much about it. I still couldn't believe Headmaster Dumbledore thought I would be perfect for the post. Not that I was complaining or anything, I mean, this had been something I’d only dreamed about. Me, a Professor, at Hogwarts!

I smiled softly, clearing my thoughts from my head as I made my way up the beaten path that snaked around Hagrid’s hut. Once the excitement settled, however, I became aware of the small lump of anxiety that seemed to be lodged in the pit of my stomach.

What if I messed up?

Fumbled over my words?

Tripped over nothing?

_What if—_

I took a deep breath, ending that line of thought then and there itself. _“You’ll be fine; just relax,”_ I mumbled under my breath. If only I could feel as calm as I sounded.

A familiar face awaited me at the doors to the castle. “Hello, Professor!” I exclaimed, a smile spreading across my face.

The usually stern Minerva McGonagall smiled back, eyes crinkling, signature bottle-green robes stark against the deep brown of the doors. “It’s good to have you back here, even if it is as a Professor.”

“To be honest, it still feels so surreal, Professor. I guess it hasn't fully sunk in yet.” My shoes squeaked as I walked in, eyes scanning the arched ceiling of the entryway.

A warm hand rested on my shoulder. I could picture her smile as she spoke, “It still feels surreal to me, even after all of these years.”

“That’s the beauty of Hogwarts, I guess. Though it is a little weird, seeing the Castle so empty..” I remarked, wondering at the stillness of the place. 

“Ohh, enjoy it while it lasts,” A cheery voice joined the conversation, “You’ll surely miss it when the students arrive..”

Those words felt like an ice-cube sliding down my back, jolting me back to reality. I was here to teach, and the lump of dread in my stomach suddenly grew to the size of a bludger. 

“Relax, Professor; I’m confident you’ll be fantastic.” Professor Flitwick’s confidence in me was reassuring and upon saying as such, the diminutive teacher let out a soft laugh, before going on his way.

“I best be off too; I have a few last-minute things to take care of before the Welcoming Feast. Your office is on the other side of the Castle, just next to the Bell Towers, and has a direct path to the Greenhouses. I shall see you at dinner then,” And with one last smile, Professor McGonagall strode away, leaving me to find my way.

My steps echoed in the still air as I roamed the halls, mind churning with anticipation. There was still so much I had to do to prepare for classes, and as I walked, I wondered whether the students would mind a small pop quiz. 

Probably not; but hey, I was the teacher now. They couldn't complain. Besides, all I wanted to do was ascertain just how much they know. It won't be that hard of a test.

My mind made up, I nodded to myself, adding this to the list of things I had to do, a list that seemed to be growing by the second. I sighed, growing weary just thinking about it.

The weather outside seemed to be reflecting my weariness; pale grey September skies that casted long shadows across the corridors. A gust of wind blew past me, making my trousers flutter. I shivered at the bite the wind had, wishing I hadn't removed my overcoat on the way here.

Finally, after walking for what seemed like forever, I reached the Bell Towers. An intricately carved door was set in the wall, next to a large portrait of a woman holding her pet cat. I assumed that the portrait led to my quarters while the door led to the classroom I could teach in, when the weather was too terrible to head out to the greenhouses.

"Password?" The woman asked me, a soft smile adorning her face. I blinked, before frowning in thought, "Umm, how about Fulminate? It's Latin."

"And perfect considering the weather." She winked at me, before allowing me entry into what I thought was an amazing space to live in.

The first thing I noticed were the windows. The huge window with a breathtaking view of the grounds which were currently a dark green. The Forbidden Forest loomed ominously in the background, while the greenhouses some feet away seemed to beckon me to them. I tore my eyes from the view to gasp in surprise at the sheer luxury of the room. 

A wide, circular living room, with a door leading to the bedroom, filled with soft emerald green satin drapes and an inviting pair of armchairs next to the fireplace. A wall reserved for books faced the fireplace, and a long L shaped desk was set in the corner. 

A small pop broke me out of my astonishment. I looked around wildly, only to relax at the sight of a house-elf standing a little ways away, twisting her flappy ears in apparent nervousness. I knelt down to be at eye level to her, "Yes?"

"I is Tilly, Miss and I is hoping Miss likes the room.." She spoke, her soft voice breaking the silence of the room.

I smiled gently, "It's absolutely perfect, Tilly, I love it."

Her face immediately brightened, and I continued, "Thank you, Tilly. Would it be too much of a bother for you to set up my luggage?"

She shook her head, "Not at all ,Miss. Tilly be doing it right away. If Miss needs anything else, Miss just has to call Tilly."

With another soft pop, she was gone. I checked my watch, only to see it was now late in the evening. I let out a huge sigh, squared my shoulders and set off to the Great Hall. It wouldn't do to be late to the Feast now, would it?

I can only hope it goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday so stay tuned :D  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Love,  
> M


	2. Its time for a feast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1986, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has offered you the chance to teach Herbology, unknowingly fulfilling your dream to do so since the time you were a tiny firstie. Despite being only 24, you're determined to prove your capabilities and a barrage of changes ensue. Watch as you try to navigate curious students, possible friendships (maybe a romance?), and all the wacky stuff that unerringly happens only at Hogwarts.

The Great Hall had always been a sight to behold at the Opening Feast. The ceiling reflected the sky outside, a starry night today, with wispy clouds. Memories assailed me as I walked down the hall, making my way to the High Table.

Taking my seat at the Table, which happened to be smack-dab in between Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey, I blinked at the strangeness of it all. It was jarring for me to be sitting here where my professors had been sitting before {and some who were still sitting} 

The noise level rose dramatically as the students made their way inside, going from the soft conversations of the staff, to what seemed like a tidal wave of noise. Even as I spoke to Madam Pomfrey about the healing properties of monkshood, I was aware of the curious stares being thrown my way.

The noise receded as Professor McGonagall made her way in, accompanied by the First-years who had huddled together. There were quite a few of them too, decidedly more than the number of students with whom I’d attended Hogwarts.

Merlin, had I truly been so tiny once upon a time? I remember my sorting all too well, from the never-ending wait to the gut-churning anxiety. The relief one felt after being sorted was palpable.

The Sorting officially began, as the Hat began to sing. Madam Pomfrey leaned over, muttering under her breath, “5 galleons on there being 10 snakes this year.”

From beside me, Professor Flitwick snorted, “6 galleons on 12 claws.”

I blinked at the two, “Do- Do all the teachers do this every year?”

Madam Pomfrey nodded, smirking, “Of course. The staff needs some entertainment too.”

“Oh,” I blinked again, “Who won last year?”

Professor Flitwick sighed, “Minerva…She placed her bet before going to collect the kids.” He added, noticing my slight confusion.

The first child was sorted into Ravenclaw and the staff clapped politely, including me.

“Well?” Madam Pomfrey asked, eyes twinkling, “What are you betting on?”

I took a look at the small gaggle of children before making my mind up, “6 galleons on there being 7 puffs.”

15 mins later, the two staff members next to were slack-jawed with astonishment as the very last student, Dominique Zinke, was sorted into Hufflepuff. I beamed at the two of them, mirth dancing in my eyes. 

Madam Pomfrey muttered something that sounded suspiciously similar to ‘Beginners Luck’, which only made me chuckle instead. 

The Headmaster rose from his seat, to address the Hall, “Welcome to all the new students, and to all those returning, welcome back!”

The rest of his words faded as I noticed someone slip in through the Staff entrance, only to come and take a seat next to the Defence Professor for this year, Professor Adler. Obsidian eyes met mine for a brief instant, as our gazes met, and I was surprised to note that they widened slightly. Briefly, I wondered why. The man was tall, around 5’10 I’d say, and was dressed, for lack of a better word, like a bat. Perhaps that was a bit harsh of me, I mused, still glancing at the man. He was attractive, no doubt, in an awkward sort of way. I guess the clothes just added to the aesthetic.

It was only when I heard my name being announced that I blinked, realizing that Headmaster Dumbledore had probably just introduced me to the Hall. Hundreds of eyes swiveled towards me as I stood up, feeling a little embarrassed, before giving the students a small wave.

I sank back into the chair, relieved that the attention was no longer on me. Madam Pomfrey patted me sympathetically on my hand, “Didn’t think that ahead, did you?”

I blushed slightly, “No, Madam Pomfrey, but that doesn’t mean I didn't wish that I had.”

She chuckled, “Please, dearie, call me Poppy.”

I smiled, letting her know she could call me by my first name too. 

"Say, Poppy," I spoke up after passing the bowl of potatoes to her, trying to keep my tone as nonchalant as possible, "Who's the teacher sitting next to Professor Adler?"

Judging by her smirk, I'd failed miserably, "That's Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master here. He's the youngest Potions Master ever, but his teaching skills could use some improvement."

At my confused look, she elaborated, "He's a brilliant Potions Master, sure, but to be frank, he doesn't have the patience to teach a subject like Potions. He's been coveting the DADA spot for three years now, but Albus refuses to give it to him, for some reason."

I hummed in response, “I’m sure the Headmaster has his reasons.” 

Poppy laughed at that, knowing that most of the wizarding populace were well-aware just how secretive the Great Albus Dumbledore could be. He did seem like an interesting fellow though, this Snape. Who knows, maybe we'd become friends one day. 

With that thought, I banished all other thoughts of him from my head and decided to focus on my treacle tart instead. I did quite like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Sunday so stay tuned :D  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Love,  
> M


End file.
